<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebirth by shinyskarmorys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382315">Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyskarmorys/pseuds/shinyskarmorys'>shinyskarmorys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Multi, Polyamory, Post Apocalyptic Fluff, home is where the heart is: the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyskarmorys/pseuds/shinyskarmorys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing all over Hoenn after Primal Reversion, in both exciting and intriguing ways; but for the Champion, some things will never change - those she holds closest to her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Mikuri | Wallace/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GraniteShipping And Their Friends, LoveBall: An OC x Canon Zine 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my piece for the <a href="https://twitter.com/OC_Zine">Love Ball OC/Canon zine</a> - it's a free zine so you should absolutely check it out for all the tons of talent in there! Thank you so much once again for having me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Springtime in Hoenn, like in most tropical regions, had never been too different from summer; the same warm weather and salty sea breezes, with fewer showers. Most people didn’t regard it as a separate season—just that middling period of winter easing into summer. But this year, it was different. There was a renewed energy surging through the land, and it had nothing to do with the season change—but it certainly made it feel that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riya could certainly feel it, taking a deep breath of the crisp air as she stood on the Mossdeep City pier, taking in the warm glow that still hung over the surrounding seas. The Champion smiled to herself as she recalled the events responsible for this ambience. She’d done her duty to save the homeland she loved so much, travelling to the heart of the Cave of Origin and calming the reawakened Primal Groudon; and in reverting to its normal form, it had released the excess energy it had absorbed into the atmosphere. It had reinvigorated the land, refreshed the sea, as it had done when the Primal Formes had been quietened in ancient times… all the way back when Hoenn was formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost like what they’d witnessed was exactly what had happened back then… as if Hoenn had been born again. From an old winter… into a new spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful day, isn’t it? I wonder if they’re all going to be like this from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d broken into a smile even before she’d turned around to greet the owner of the voice approaching her. “Maybe not,” she laughed softly, kissing Steven on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her. “But maybe the off days will feel a little less off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really think that far ahead right now,” he grinned, returning the kiss. “All I can think of is how exciting it’s gonna be, seeing what’s changed. It’s not letting me sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I could feel you tossing and turning all of last night. I was concerned you were about to whip out your Eon Flute right there and take off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that tempted.” He winked. “I wouldn’t take off anywhere without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both took their Eon Flutes out for real this time, and began to play. Even though she wasn’t nearly as outwardly giddy as her partner, Riya shared his excitement of discovering what the new Hoenn had in store for them. Through the five years they’d known each other and shared several adventures together—from tripping around Granite Cave when they first met, to freezing in Sinnoh and joyriding in Unova among others—they’d never quite experienced anything like this. And it meant that much more to see their homeland in a new light, to explore it all over again together. Almost as if they were starting out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiding in that quest were the respondents to the tunes of the Eon Flutes: Latias and Latios, sweeping down in graceful arcs to the young couple’s feet. Their capability to soar through the stratosphere at astonishing speeds meant they were the best suited to seek out once-hidden areas of the land, that the folks at the Space Centre had termed Mirage Spots. But Riya knew the twins were itching to do some sightseeing of their own, and who was she to deny them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afternoon, Latias, Latios,” she smiled, waving. “Had a nice lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;A very nice selection of berries,&gt; Latias chirped, twirling towards her while Latios sidled more somberly towards Steven. &lt;But we’re very much ready to work them off now!&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;What she means is she hopes there’s better berries wherever it is we’re going,&gt; Latios countered, a hint of a smirk in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t know that. And we’re heading to Sootopolis to do a pickup first,” Steven chuckled, carefully mounting Latios’ back while his partner paired up with Latias in front. “I doubt the guardian of the Cave of Origin would want to miss out on any of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace was as eager as they’d anticipated him to be, greeting all of them—including the Lati twins—with a kiss and a hug. And who could blame him, given he’d been down at the Cave throughout the crisis trying to keep it confined; and all his hard work had manifested in the most magical way possible. There was no one more deserving to witness Hoenn’s rebirth than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can tell, I haven’t slept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? With you, I can never tell,” Steven laughed, shaking his head at his partner and oldest friend. “You could be up for twelve hours for three days in a row and you wouldn’t get the slightest dark circle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways, but they’re an ancient beauty secret,” the Sootopolitan winked, motioning a leg up over Latios before turning towards Riya. “Hang on, where is it that we’re going, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Latias says she spotted a mountain on the way to Mossdeep,” Riya nodded, tapping her chin. “I do know how fickle these Mirage Spots are. We might not even find the same one when we look now. But the twins have a pretty good instinct for these things, so I trust her eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we trust you,” Steven smiled, helping Wallace up behind him. “Lead the way, Champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey was a bit of a messy one; the mountain wasn’t in the same spot Latias had seen it in the first time, and it took Riya a bit of improvised navigating before they finally caught sight of it somewhere behind Mount Chimney. Behind her, Steven skilfully guided Latios while keeping an extra hold around his co-passenger—he knew Wallace did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like flying very much. But the other man’s face perked up a lot more when they landed and he dipped his feet into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just me or does the water seem… fresher, somehow?” he mused, leaning down to scoop a little in his hand and taste it. “And it’s not just around this Mirage Spot. Sootopolis Lake, the sea outside… it all just seems cleaner. Definitely tastes sweeter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Maxie had the right idea after all. I kid,” Riya quickly clarified, chuckling and examining the water for herself. “I’m sure there’s a better way to go about cleansing the environment without nearly blowing it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can find one, let me know—hello, what is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is—hey!” The Champion blinked as her companion dived right underwater in a fluid motion, as if he’d dropped something below the waves. “Wallace, what are you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuck his head back above water, but it wasn’t for air as she’d expected. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her right down with him. “Look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riya had to quickly take a breath amidst the sudden surprise dunking, but once underwater, when she saw what Wallace was seeing, she had to refrain from letting it out in wonder. The water was an even clearer blue than it had been on the surface, the sunlight streaming in and highlighting schools of Pokemon she’d never seen before—at least, not in Hoenn. She told Wallace just as much once they popped their heads back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The seaweed-like things you were pointing at were Skrelp. I saw them in Kalos, and they were absolute darlings. Pity the Barbaracle seemed to have followed them. I didn’t like them much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget those things, did you see the Corsola? Real, live, actual Corsola! The last time I saw those was when we were in Unova. I’ve never seen them around here!” The Gym Leader took a deep breath, his face shining. “Do you think it has something to do with the change in water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect so. Oh man, we should bring our diving gear next time. I’d love to go down and meet the Skrelp.” She paused for a bit before looking around. “Hang on. Where’s Steven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we frighten him off with that diving?” Wallace laughed, wading out of the water and shaking it out of his hair. “I know he doesn’t like swimming much—but where’d he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him, he probably found an interesting stone somewhere, wandered off to get it, and…” Riya’s voice trailed off as she jogged up ahead, stopping at what looked like the entrance to a cave. Looking up, she could see it formed a part of the larger mountain that took up the rest of the island—this entrance was obscured by a cliff jutting overhead. She’d found it by pure accident, but she had no doubt her excavation-loving partner had set out to look for it intentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven? You in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a strange sort of aura emanating from the walls of the cave—at least, that was what it felt like the further she stepped in. Almost like… the cave was its own little world, like it wasn’t a part of Hoenn, but somewhere else entirely. It made her both curious and uneasy; a feeling compounded when she spotted darting movements in the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—what was that?! Wong, get in front of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her loyal Vaporeon burst forward, ready to tackle anything out of the ordinary—but how were they supposed to attack an opponent they couldn’t see?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to throw it to the wind—literally. Icy Wind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wong threw a flurry of cold breath in the arc his Trainer’s hand swung in, not entirely sure what he was aiming at—but it caught onto something, flailing and falling to the ground; they immediately ran over to inspect the intruder, and Riya’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap,” she whistled, racking her brains for which letter the long, noodle-like Pokemon squinting back at them corresponded to. “This is… an Unown. Remember when we found them in the Ruins of Alph? But… I don’t think there’s ever been any seen in Hoenn before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wong curiously pawed at the Unown, and it gave a disgruntled wiggle in response. Riya laughed. “Leave it alone, Wong. It’s best not to mess around wherever there’s Unown. Now if only I could remember what letter it is… I’m a bit rusty, but it looks like Z…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What letter where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t expected the sudden hand on her shoulder, or the approach from behind, and whirled around throwing her fists in front of her ready to defend herself against—a very startled Steven. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! It’s only me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Steven, you scared me!” She let out a deep exhale, composing herself. “I was deep in the middle of observing this—hello, what have you got there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes had dropped to the growing pile of artefacts that Steven was holding to his chest with his other arm, and he grinned. “Fossils! Not just any old fossils though. I’ve never seen any of these before!” He paused a bit before correcting himself. “I mean, I’ve seen some of them on our travels, in other regions. But they’re certainly not native to Hoenn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riya regarded the fossils with a quiet curiosity, her eyes shifting between them and the slowly-recovering Unown. Everything she’d come across so far on this Mirage Spot was from a faraway place, something they’d seen on one of their travels… and now here they were in Hoenn. Almost like… all the travelling they’d done over the years had culminated, into that one great event, and now all the fantastic sights they’d seen… they could see them all over again, right here at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven smiled, saying nothing, sharing in the moment. He knew that every time his partner went quiet like that it meant the wheels in her head were turning, figuring out a deeper meaning behind whatever she’d just observed, and it always fascinated him to watch and hear as long as he’d known her. He just had to wait for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are really changing, aren’t they?” she said finally, smiling up at him. “It’s almost like everything we knew, we need to learn all over again. But… I’m actually looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, smiling. “Now let’s go before Wallace thinks we fell into a hole never to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace had kept himself busy during their little sojourn; with the Dive Balls he’d kept on him, and Milotic’s help, he caught presents for them both—a Skrelp and a Corsola respectively, but the better present was seeing the delight on their faces at the unexpected surprise. Immediately receiving kisses for his trouble wasn’t so bad, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting behind them now, and they decided to hightail it to Rustboro City—to drop over the fossils they’d found with Steven’s father at the Devon Corporation. He was a bit dismayed at having to let them go, but he knew that the regeneration technology would help him understand them better. And how they came to be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to take a walk down to the beach on the city outskirts, both for a picnic dinner and some bonding with their new friends; and were just about to pick a spot when they were interrupted by a very frenzied Black Belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Champion, please, you’ve got to help me!” He didn’t wait for a response from Riya before leading her to his house on the seashore, but she followed anyway, knowing she had to do her job whatever it was. “It’s my wife—she’s in serious trouble!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riya was a bit alarmed at this, going over all the possibilities of what could’ve happened—upon arrival, the situation was something she hadn’t accounted for at all: the man’s heavily pregnant wife had gone into labour, and was in serious pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys tore up behind her, freezing in their tracks when they realised what was going on. “Uh—are you sure we’re the best authority on this?” Steven hesitated, nervously twisting his rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, isn’t there a doctor around?” Wallace put in, looking around. “I mean—we’re pretty far out from town—but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, there’s no one,” the man wailed. “As soon as I saw you there I knew you’d know what to do. You have to, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, quiet, everyone!” Riya called out, holding up her hands. If there was one thing her job had taught her, it was to take charge of a situation. “Steven, take Skarmory and get down to Rustboro stat. Fetch an actual doctor. Wallace, fetch me some wet towels and some tea for our friend here. I’ll handle the mom.” Everyone blinked at her in response. “Well, what are you all standing around for?! GO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wasted no time in following her instructions, simultaneously intimidated and impressed. Riya took a moment to revel in the flattery before heading over to the mother, buffeting her with the towels and summoning her Lucario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, sweetie… you see how disturbed this nice lady’s aura is? Why don’t you try calming it down for me. It’ll help her baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya put a paw to the woman’s forehead, concentrating, her Trainer observing as they gradually calmed down, breathing in sync—she hoped her idea would work in lieu of an anaesthetic, because with zero medical experience it was all she could think of. Fortunately, she was lulling into sleep by the time Steven returned with the doctor—who shooed the Trainers out while he got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I was a lot more stressed than the father,” Wallace sighed, leaning against them both. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think. Arya handled it brilliantly,” Riya nodded, inhaling deeply. “Unfortunately now all we can do is wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited in tension equal to that inside—and elated just as much when they heard the cry that finally broke through the door. They were allowed inside so they could get their thanks, and celebrate with the family; but mostly, they were taking in the atmosphere—a little bubble of new life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little bubble of life within the bigger bubble all around them, teeming with new life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite a while before they could finally settle down on the beach to have the dinner they’d intended, but they didn’t mind. They all agreed, they’d witnessed something incredible—on top of the other incredible sights they’d seen today. And there were more to come…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I never really thought we have springtime in Hoenn,” Steven mused, resting a head on Riya’s shoulder, entwining his free hand in Wallace’s. The reflections of everything he’d learnt that day meant he valued his partners’ company that much more. “But I think this is as close to spring as it gets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Everything just feels more… alive, somehow. And not just because of the Primal Energy,” Riya agreed, looking towards the sky—and letting out a gasp. “Oh! Is that a meteor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to pause to regard the amazing sight—a glowing streak across the night sky, a sign of things to come though they didn’t know it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t waste any time!” Wallace grabbed them both to his side. “Make a wish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he hadn’t said it, they’d have wished it anyway. No doubt they all had the same thought—that with everything around them changing, with new exciting possibilities, they had to have something to hold onto. Something constant, dependable, unchanging despite the seasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something they called home, even when home wasn’t the same anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something—or someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure, we all wished for the same thing, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re not supposed to tell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha. Called it, Stevie. Totally the same as mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you both. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea why AO3 decided to mark this as a chapter 1 so I'm very sorry if you were expecting more because there aren't any! But for more of Riya and her boys - I post on my <a href="https://twitter.com/shinyskarmorys">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>